


Rin Bob's Poet Job

by RinBob2410



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Death, Drama, Poetry, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinBob2410/pseuds/RinBob2410
Summary: I'm taking creative writing this year, so I want to show off what I've been working on.





	1. What a Tragedy

I'm a sucker for theatrics,

And all the world's a stage.

I'm the storm before the calm;

The hurricane before the eye.

I'm behind a lasting sad smile--

A trope.

The flat sound of announcement

And a long, eerie beep.

The sanity and temporary mercy of a monster

Or the extravagant plan of a villain.

I'm the antic disposition,

The impossible monologue

Before the ketchup and red ribbons.

I'm what happens when shadows _really_ offend.

A beautiful black bride

Carrying a plague for both your houses,

Laying an untimely frost.

So out, out, brief candle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had to choose from a list of questions to answer with poetry, but it couldn't be obvious what we chose. I chose "What does death look like when he doesn't want to kill anyone, just wants to hang around?" or smth like that. I decided that if death was hanging around, it wouldn't be for any innocent reason, it would be because he wants to make the death more dramatic. So I make a lot of references to theater and death tropes, and specifically Shakespeare cause he's the king of tropes and dramatic death scenes. Each reference was really specifically chosen, and none of my classmates got any of the references. Or the poem in general. But my teacher did and she gave me a 20/20, so at least there's that!


	2. Treble Clef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've been working on rhymes, and my teacher is really emphasizing "musicality." So I wrote the structure like musical time signatures. First stanza is common time, 4/4. Second is 3/4, commonly used for waltzes. Third is 2/4 which is used for marches. Last is 6/8 which is just my personal favorite time signature. These kind of guide how it's supposed to be read, and it makes it sound a lot more musical.

Some handmade trades

From beloveds.

Coconut clutch,

An adventure?

Porcelain

Dolls, tea pots,

Short masks from

Shakespeare Fest

Shoplifts

Shopcarts,

Wears goth

Punk cloth.

But what she must use most,

More than materials,

Objects of memories,

Symbols of her madness,

Violin and music,

Or places she misses.

Sits idle on her bed,

A Chromebook with tales read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was take 10 photos of things in your room that say something about you, and write a poem about it using at least two different rhyming techniques.


	3. A Family of Martyrs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't turned this one in yet, but I like it and am excited to post it. I might still make changes to it tho.

My childhood was a mattress  
Without any bed frame,   
Covered in memories instead of sheets,  
Durable and inexpensive,  
And easy to move on a new journey;  
Perfect for a training martyr-to-be.

My father is a strong opinion  
Always educated, honest, trustworthy,  
And one that I intently believe in.  
An opinion that will always change,  
To better guide my journey;  
A thought from a true and heroic martyr.

My mother was sweet nothings  
With followed motions and easy words  
That convinced us all to believe  
That on a, now melted, Iron Throne  
Sat a simple selfless peasant;  
Words from a false and cowardly martyr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt is too detailed to describe, but basically we had to write metaphors about our family. I move a lot and love it, my dad is the miracle story of the guy who rose above white trash circumstances, and my mom is a gaslighting bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone fears the elephant.  
He strolls down the sidewalk  
Like he's made for the modern world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for this prompt we had to make three poems about three images. I don't like the other poems tbh, but I like this one even though it didn't really follow the assignment


	5. Chapter 5

It's Easter Island!  
The people reproduce like rabbits!  
They have feasts  
With chickens.  
Let's cut up some wood  
And start us a bonfire.

It's Easter Island!  
It's a very busy island.  
We've got lots of mouths to feed,  
And some visiting little friends  
Who scurry near our trees.

It's Easter Island!  
Our sand is soft and dry like a nest.  
Our feast today is rot  
And human thigh.  
Our canoes are made of grass.  
Our secluded little paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't school assigned. I wrote this in February after learning about Easter Island in AP Environmental Science.


End file.
